Forum:(PS3) Looking for a good Kyros' Power + S
Yes, I know the Draco doesn't actually have the title "Draco". It's a x4 incendiary machine gun, and it can spawn in-game, albeit without the Draco title. If you have a x4 incendiary machine gun, I'd be willing to trade/dupe. As for the Kyros' power, I'm looking for probably over 800 damage, with a decent scope (more than 1.0x zoom). So, to offer in return, I can dupe for you any pearlescent weapon, including shields. I also have a nice selection of non-pearlescents as well, such as a Bastard with a scope, over 430 damage, and 9.8 fire rate. My PSN is Shnuke, send me a friend request if you're interested. -- 17:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) i have a kyro's power at about 900 damage and 2.7 scope. my psn is osang-21. "osang-21" :Okay, sounds great. I'll add you when I get on in a few minutes. Do you have a mic? Also, what are you looking for in return? -- 17:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a mic ( i hardly use it) and any good revolvers? a decent chimera or aries with a scope? Osang 21 17:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have a chimera (maybe two) with over 1000 damage, at least one of them is scoped. I have an Aries with 1155 damage, but no scope. -- 17:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh great, the Aries is fine. You can have the Kyros's Power too, i don't use it. I could just invite you and drop my kyros' power, then dupe the aries, that sound good? Osang 21 18:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) A question for the Aries, does it have 100% shock? :That sounds good. And yes, like all revolvers, the Aries has a 100% chance for at least a x2 elemental effect. -- 18:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Is kicking really a faster way to dupe? im curious. im hearing stuff about kicking working the same way. Osang 21 18:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's easy, at least. You host, I join, we pass a save point (but go out of its range), I drop the Aries, you kick me and then reinvite me (if you want). It'd be the same for the Kyros' Power, but I'd host and you'd join. -- 18:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't go on to my ps3 right now, i might go on at about 2:00pm Pacific, my Saturday mornings are hellish. :P Osang 21 18:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a Draco Machine Gun right now. It has the x4 Incendiary with over 200 Damage, ~88 Accuracy, and ~8.8 Rate of Fire. I'm willing to dupe it if you have anything in return. What Pealescents do you have? Add my PSN Pwnage19 if you are interested. Pwnage19 20:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have every pearlescent to dupe in return for that Draco. -- 20:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) @Claptrap: I just received an Aries yesterday, do you mind duping the Bessie instead? Osang 21 16:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. -- 16:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC)